Condição
by Ia-Chan
Summary: De volta a vida, Shaka se depara com alguém em seu quarto...hmmm...em sua cama e segurando SUA túnica. Qual a condição que o "Mais próximo de um Deus" vai estabelecer para que esta outro cavaleiro continue lá...com ele? SHONEN-AI Shaka e Ikki


Texto que contém relacionamento homossexual, cavaleiros lindos se agarrando...Se não gosta, por favor, saia da página. Porque não vou aceitar comentários preconceituosos de pessoas frustradas...Hmm...é isso...

Mas quem gostar do Shaka e Ikki sendo mais do que amigos, fique a vontade!XD E me mandem comentários...adoro recebê-los!

* * *

**Condição **

Shaka entrou na Casa de Virgem, já completamente restaurada. Quanto tempo fazia? Há exata uma semana havia sido ressuscitado por Atena, depois da batalha de Hades. Mas até aí, a deusa demorara quase um mês para descobrir como o trairia de volta.

Olhou ao seu redor e para sua surpresa viu que seus aposentos não haviam sido tão destruídos como ele pensava... Vários objetos ainda estavam em seus lugares, como os deixara, e estranhamente, tudo estava impecavelmente limpo. Andou até seu quarto, ansiando por um banho e...parou na porta do quarto, ao ver um menino deitado em sua cama, debaixo das cobertas. Fênix.

Ele segurava firme uma das túnicas do loiro com uma mão, abraçava o travesseiro com o outro braço e... Shaka não queria acreditar no que via. Bem que haviam lhe dito que teria uma surpresa quando voltasse à Sexta Casa, mas não havia sequer cogitado a possibilidade de alguém estar morando nela!

Chegou mais perto da cama, cauteloso, e encostou a mão com suavidade nos cabelos azul-escuro, em uma carícia tímida. Mas logo sentiu sua mão queimar, e a retirou, o garoto havia aumentado extraordinariamente seu cosmo.

-Quem está aí- Disse o moreno, virando-se rápido e com um olhar verdadeiramente amedrontador. -Shaka...?

Ikki arregalou os olhos, não conseguindo acreditar.

-Sim...

-Não é possível. Atena não conseguia te ressuscitar!

-Pois é, parece que ela conseguiu...-Sorriu para ele.- E o que está fazendo aqui, garoto?

-Eu...eu...-Ficou vermelho, como iria explicar aquilo-Gostei do seu templo, sabe? E resolvi ficar morando aqui!

-Ah...e pelo jeito gostou de minhas roupas também, né Fênix...- Sorriu novamente, divertido com o constrangimento do outro. Ikki ainda segurava uma de suas túnicas.

-Pois é...-Foi se levantando.-Mas como você voltou, acho que tenho de sair daqui, né?

-Não...pode morar aqui, sim...

-Sério...?

-Sim...-O loiro alargou o sorriso, olhando ternamente para o cavaleiro à sua frente.

-Mas você não vai embora daqui para eu ficar na sua casa, né?

-...Te incomoda dividirmos a casa- Disse e baixou os olhos.

-Pelo contrário, loiro. -Ikki disse e sorriu, para depois abraça-lo. -Não consigo acreditar que você voltou...que bom...

Shaka retribuiu o sorriso e o abraço. Aquele garoto sempre tão orgulhoso agora molhava seu ombro, não coberto pela túnica, com lágrimas quentes. Fez o moreno se sentar na cama, deixando-se abraçar pela barriga, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele.

-Eu...admito que quase não voltei...

-Por quê?

-Hmm...um dia talvez eu te conte por que _voltei_... -Sorriu doce ao cavaleiro de bronze, beijando os cabelos azuis em seguida.- Agora tenho de tomar um banho! Ah sim... para você aqui tenho uma condição.

-Qual?

-Ahn...depois do meu banho te conto- Se desvencilhou de Ikki e foi ao banheiro. Precisava pensar...hmm...não. Já havia pensado o suficiente! Desta vez, não hesitaria...

Ikki pensava pela décima vez em como era bom ter Shaka novamente por perto, quando o loiro saiu do banheiro, enrolado em uma toalha. Pegou a túnica que encontrara antes nas mãos de Fênix e vestiu-a, sem palavras. Riu quando Ikki avermelhou ao perceber que ele próprio só vestia uma camisa branca, que mal cobria até o meio das coxas.

-Ah...foi mal, Shaka, já vou me vestir decentemente!

-Ahahah Não precisa, pode ficar a vontade. Aliás, não quer saber a minha condição?

-Quero sim, qual é?

-Fazer os serviços domésticos.

-SÉRIO?

-Não, eu estou brincando...-Ajoelhou no chão, frente a ele, passando uma mão na face morena. Sorriu docemente e chegou mais perto. -Eu quero um beijo de bom dia e outro de boa noite, todos os dias.

Os dois se entreolharam, ambos constrangidos, até que Ikki, com um suspiro, segurasse a mão do loiro em seu rosto e o puxasse mais para si, afastando os joelhos e deixando Shaka ajoelhado no chão entre eles.

-Bom...como já é de tarde, estou te devendo o beijo de bom dia, loiro.- E fez desaparecer em segundos a distância entre as bocas, selando o trato com um beijo que foi apenas um roçar de lábios.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, com um sorriso, até que Shaka deitasse a cabeça em uma de suas coxas, suspirando e abraçando Ikki pela cintura mais forte. O cavaleiro de bronze olhou para baixo, vendo os cabelos loiros do indiano escorrendo por sua perna até chegar no chão e pôs-se a acariciar de leve aquela cascata dourada. Beijou de leve os cabelos do outro, fazendo que o indiano erguesse os olhos estupidamente azuis para ele. Estavam molhados de lágrimas.

-O que foi loirinho?

-Nada...só estou feliz de ter voltado, Ikki, e ser tão bem recebido...

Fênix apenas sorriu de leve, puxando delicadamente Shaka pelos pulsos e trazendo-o para se sentar em seu colo. O indiano deixou-se manipular livremente, e logo estava com os braços enlaçados habilmente no pescoço do moreno. Desta vez foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa, beijando Ikki com ternura. O outro não o decepcionou, correspondendo da mesma forma, provando os lábios e o estreitando nos braços com um quê de possessão.

Shaka lambeu lentamente os lábios entreabertos do outro, em um pedido mudo por um contato mais íntimo. O mais jovem sequer hesitou, começando a vasculhar a boca do loiro também, acariciando a língua dele com a sua.

Ficaram um bom tempo daquela maneira, provando o gosto dos lábios um do outro e sentindo o quão perfeito era o encaixe de seus corpos. Separaram-se com os pulmões clamando por ar. Shaka voltou a se aninhar no peito musculoso do cavaleiro de Fênix, tratando de recuperar o ar enquanto brincava com os cabelos indóceis dele.

Depois de algum tempo Ikki recuou pela cama, levando Shaka consigo. Sentia que o cavaleiro em seus braços estava exausto. Não era para menos, havia acabado de voltar dos domínios de Hades, ainda precisava se recuperar...

O indiano pareceu ronronar, voltando a se acomodar em seu peito e esfregando o nariz de leve em seu pescoço, para depois dizer baixinho.

-É mesmo uma pena que Atena tenha dito que eu não poderia me esforçar...Mas a noite, Ikki, vou querer mais que só um beijo...

O moreno concordou, sorrindo radiante de felicidade.

-O que você quiser, meu anjo...-Retrucou, despenteando os longos cabelos dourados. Depois deu um selinho em seu pescoço e disse suavemente-Durma bem...

Shaka não demorou a obedecer, repousando finalmente nos braços do cavaleiro de bronze. Ikki o seguiu.

O moreno acordou horas depois, sobressaltado. Ainda sonolento, tentou a todo custo encontrar Shaka com seus olhos e mãos. Só se acalmou quando pôde comprovar que ele estava lá. E como aquele loiro se mexia quando dormia! Havia dormido em seus braços e agora, estava a ponto de cair da cama.

Abraçou-o pelas costas, puxando-o de novo ao meio da cama, sorrindo ao perceber que ele resmungava algo incompreensível, mas não acordava. Então não havia sido apenas um sonho...

Suspirou aliviado e olhou para o relógio perto da cama. Já era de noite...e quando aquele loiro acordasse, ia ter de cumprir sua promessa com juros!


End file.
